


lost souls

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moving forward and never looking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost souls

serge leaves home with a backpack and a handful of money, he decides to travel because thats what all the cool kids do. a friend was supposed to go but ends up pulling out at the last minute. serge doesnt wave as the boat pulls away and never looks back until hes at a different port with people who talk in riddles that he cant understand. 

tom has been travelling for six months, he started off in spain before moving throughout different countries. tom tries living in amsterdam for a while but enjoys the scenery and all it has to offer a little too much. he runs into a lost soul who has a habit of pushing the hair from his eyes whilst staring at the floor. tom interlocks their arms and promises to take him home. serge follows with the smallest hint of a smile and offers to buy the first drink. 

they spend their days lounging around the main square lazing off their hangovers before the sun starts setting and they search for a place to change their clothes and head back out into the night. they drink and dance and meet people with blurred faces and hollow voices. tom giggles in hues of reds and serge feels most comfortable when his fingers rest against the back of the boys waist.

they dont talk much about anything. laughter and drinking is what they do best. it is only when the lights go out and the room is full of static, with the night time lulls of traffic and soft lighting do they voice their opinions on anything. serge wants to see the mona lisa, tom smiles and agrees even though hes already seen it. they sleep on old mattresses bare from the waist down where they interlock and forget where each one of them ends. 

the weeks pass and serge stares down at his ratty backpack, the clothes all dirty and worn and full of memories serge knows he'll never forget. on a sunday they go to a market and tom disappears. serge worries and frets enough to forget about looking at the tack and chintz of a little country fair. serge is lost in a city he never knew existed looking green in colour and feeling blue in spirit when tom returns with a shirt made of red and golds. 

toms fingers skim up ribs and tootight skin to curl around collarbones and neck. they agree the colour is good against serges skin and forget about leaving early for the train the next morning.


End file.
